I'll Always Care
by BS123
Summary: Logan and Carlos met when they were 5 at a park. Years later they experience something that makes them remember that day. CARGAN fluff!


**Hope you enjoy! :D**

5 year old Carlos Garcia was playing on the park playground without a care in the world as any kid would. He spotted a butterfly and wanted it so he started chasing it but he wasn't aware that the pavement had a crack and wasn't looking where he was going. He tripped on the crack and fell down.

''Owww'' Carlos cried.

He felt a slight pain on his right knee. He brought his knee up and saw he had a minor scratch on it but it was bleeding a bit. Tears rolled down his face as he sat there wanting nothing more than the pain to go away.

5 year old Logan Mitchell was wondering through the park when he spotted a small figure sitting on the pavement and he was sure he heard the boy crying. Logan made his way over to Carlos and saw Carlos holding his knee and sniffling. He kneeled down so he could be eye level with Carlos.

''Hey what's wrong?'' Little Logan asked concerned.

Carlos sniffled as he looked up at Logan. ''I was running a-and I fell. It h-hurts.'' Carlos said tearfully.

''Can I see? Maybe I can help.'' Logan smiled.

Carlos timidly removed his hand from his knee. Logan saw the cut and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little Batman band aid. Logan opened it and carefully placed it on the cut. Carlos whimpered a bit when Logan added a little pressure.

''Sorry'' Logan apologized.

''You carry band aids?'' Little Carlos asked curiously.

''Mommy says to always have them just in case.'' Logan responded.

''Thank you. What's your name?'' Carlos asked.

''Logan what's yours?'' Logan asked.

''Carlos.'' Carlos said. ''Wanna be my friend?'' He asked.

''Yea.'' Logan smiled as he reached out and hugged Carlos.

Carlos was so happy he made a friend he forgot the pain. Just then both of their mothers walked over to them. Both boys got up off the ground.

''Carlos I have been looking all over for you.'' Carlos' mom said when she noticed he baby had a bruised knee. ''Baby what happened?'' She asked.

''I fell but my new friend Logan helped me. Look he put a Batman band aid on my cut mommy.'' Carlos said smiling.

The two moms looked at each other and smiled.

''Aww how sweet thank you Logan.'' Carlos' mom smiled as she pinched Logan's rosy cheek. Logan smiled. She stood up straight and presented herself with Logan's mom. ''I'm Sylvia nice to meet you.'' She said as he extended her hand politely.

Logan's mom took her hand and shook it lightly. ''Joanna, pleasure. Looks like our boys hit it off as friend huh?''

''Looks like it.'' Sylvia chuckled.

''If it's ok with you we could get them together for a play date.'' Joanna suggested.

Carlos and Logan looked at Sylvia with hopeful eyes. Sylvia smiled. ''That's a great idea how's this weekend sound boys?'' She asked.

''Yay!'' Both boys said happy as they high fived each other.

...

Several years past the two guys became the best of friend and they met Kendall and James. Throughout Carlos and Logan became more than friends and started a relationship and were now teenagers living alongside Kendall and James in LA at the Palmwoods.

The four boys were hanging out in the parking lot they were about to witness another of Carlos' great ideas. Carlos thought it would be fun if he tried to stay balanced as he took off in full speed with his rocket skates. Logan tried to get Carlos to come to his senses and get him out of it but Carlos was stubborn.

Carlos took off at full speed and it wasn't long until he crashed and was on the floor. The three guys ran over to him.

''Carlos are you ok?'' Kendall asked.

''Yea it's just my knee.'' Carlos said as he lifted up his left knee it was scratched and bleeding.

''Carlos I told you this was gonna end bad.'' Logan said.

''Babe don't be mad.'' Carlos said.

''I'm not.'' He said shaking his head as he pulled a band aid and placed it on the minor injury.

Carlos chuckled.

''You just crashed and fell and your laughing?'' Logan asked.

''Yea you know what this reminds me of?'' Carlos smiled.

Logan smiled at Carlos.

''This is exactly like when we first met.'' Logan said.

''Yea'' Carlos smiled big.

Carlos and Logan leaned close and kissed.

''Yea we're gonna go.'' James laughed. ''Leave you two lovebirds.''

Logan and Carlos laughed.

''Thanks for caring for me whenever I get hurt Logie.'' Carlos said with the nickname they called Logan since they were kids.

''I'll always care for you baby.'' Logan said as he kissed the Latino.

''Comon let's go inside so we can disinfect your knee and place a new band aid on it.'' Logan said as he helped Carlos up off the ground.

''Can it be a Batman band aid?'' Carlos asked as he held Logan's hand.

Logan giggled at how adorable his boyfriend was he kissed Carlos' cheek. ''Whatever you want baby.'' Logan smiled as they made their way back to the apartment.

**Hope you enjoyed! I felt like writing some Cargan. There's really no point to this just thought it was cute. A little Cargan fluff never hurt anyone :D. Review please!**

**-BS123**


End file.
